The Son Of A Legend
by Sparkler O'Neal
Summary: This is a story about Jack Sparrows son Lucas, and his adventures as a pirate
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Anyone or thing in this story that was in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean, the curse of the black pearl does not belong to me...plz dont sure me! MEEP!  
  
I was born the son of a legend. My mother died while giving birth to me so I never really knew her. Captain Jack Sparrow was called many things in his life...I called him Dad. After I was born, my father didn't think it would be safe for me to grow up on his boat, a newborn baby wouldn't last long out on the sea. So my father did the one thing he could think of, he sent me to be raised by William and Elizabeth Turner. I grew up with a good knowledge as to who I was, and who my father was. He'd come to visit me whenever 'The Black Pearl' was near Port Royal and my father could manage to make his way here without being caught. I remember always having a great deal of respect for my dad...he was my idol. Living with Elizabeth and William had been pretty nice, clean clothes, fresh food, a room to myself, but I found that I absolutely despised any and every rule. My favorite part of living with the Turners was probably Abigail, I called her Abby. She was their daughter and my best friend. She was the same age as me, only two months younger. We grew up together and we were practically inseparable. I lived with them for 13 years, even though I longed to be out on the sea with my dad. I would often pretend I was a pirate and I was sailing away to a destination unknown. I wanted to be a part of my fathers crew, to watch the 'Black Pearl' sail through the sea in all her glory. On my 13th birthday, my wish came true. I remember the day vividly, as if it had only happened yesterday. My dad came in early that morning, as a surprise for me. I'd noticed the miserable looks on Mister and Misses Turners faces, but I paid it no mind. I figured that this would be like every other visit. My dad would come, we'd spend the day together and then he'd take off again. I hated it when he left. But this time it was different. My father brought me a present and I opened it the second I was told I could. Inside of the small package was a medallion. It was pure gold and I gently touched it before looking up at my father excitedly. I remembered hoping it meant what I'd thought it meant. I opened the remainder of my presents. I got a sword from Mr. Turner and a journal from Mrs. Turner. Abby had been uncharacteristically distant and rather down that day, it seemed that she knew what was coming. After we ate cake My dad told me to go to bed, pack my things so that I would be ready to leave early the next morning. I was so shocked that I just kind of stood there for a moment with my mouth opened wide. I came to my senses after a moment and could not help but smile as I ran up the stairs. I was quickly throwing my clothes into a bag when I heard a soft knock on my door. I looked up to see a teary eyed Abby standing timidly in my doorway. I stopped what I was doing and stood up walking closer to her. I asked her what was wrong. She looked up at me, her lip trembling. She told me that she didn't want me to go, that she would miss me too much. I could feel a pang in my chest at her words. I told her how much it meant to me, that it was my dream to sail with my father, be a pirate just like him. Tears started to seep out of her brown eyes and I wiped them away for her as I pulled her into a hug. I promised her that I would come back and that she would be in my thoughts every day. We just kind of stood there in the doorway embracing each other. Finally once she had calmed herself she pulled away and gave me a small smile. She pulled a small box out of her pocket and wished me a happy birthday. I opened the box slowly and was surprised at what I found. It was a small silver ring with a simple design, and a diamond in the center. It was Abby's favorite. She'd put it on a silver chain since it was too small to fit on my finger. I pulled her into another hug and kissed her cheek. I told her I'd never take it off...I've kept my word. The next morning My father and I left before the sun rose and I was quickly introduced to the crew. My dad taught me everything he knew and I could see the pride in his eyes when I did something right. I loved every moment of being a pirate and quickly forgot most of my old life...except for Abby, I would never forget her. We spent 4 years sailing around finding treasure and adventure at every turn. People often commented on how much I looked like my father and I didn't disagree. My hair was the same color and only slightly shorter, I had hit my growth spurt and was now an inch taller then my father. The biggest difference between the two of us was our eyes. His were dark brown where mine were baby blue. I supposed I got my eyes from my mother. Today I was informed by my father that we would be returning to Port Royal to pay a visit to the Turners. It will take us three days to get there, but I can tell that it will seem like an eternity. 


	2. Chapter 1

Abigail Turner walked through the streets of Port Royal. The young girl had quickly become a young woman. She was no longer the wild girl that would play pirates with her best friend. She was well mannered and a proper lady. The old days of playing with the young pirate she'd grown up with were but a distant memory. The day Lucas left Abigail cried uncontrollably. She'd pushed any and all reminders of him far away, to make it easier to forget. Remembering was far to painful. Abigail was grabbed out of no where and pulled into a dark alley, a calloused hand covering her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"'ello luvvy, an wha' would a fine young lady be doin wanderin these streets wit' no escort." Abigail heard a somewhat familiar voice whisper into her ear. She stamped on his foot and pulled herself away from his strong arms. She gasped when she saw him and backed away slightly.  
  
"You're a pirate. What do you want with me?" She asked, her eyes holding fear, not an ounce of recognition in her eyes. Lucas shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"Oi be wantin t' 'ave a chat wit me ol' friend. Why do ye look so frioghtend...I seem ta remembar a toim when ye played wit a young Pirate by th' name a Lucas Sparrow." Lucas said a lopsided grin so like his fathers gracing his face as he looked into her brown eyes. Her eyes widened in shock. Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "Don' look so suprised luvvy. Oi tol' ye I'd come back." Abigail's look hardened suddenly and she turned away.   
  
"You can't just expect me to jump for joy...you were gone for four years Luke." She said using his nickname.   
  
"Abby...'twasn't like oi chose t' be gone far four years. 'Twas jus' th' way t'ings turned out." He said tilting his head to the side. "Oi kept me promise Abby..." He said uncovering the necklace she'd given him on his birthday. Abigail looked at the necklace. She'd forgotten she'd given it to him. She sighed and looked up into his eyes again.  
  
"My name is not Abby...it's Abigail. I'm not a child anymore Luke..." She said looking down.   
  
"Oi can see tha' Abby...but ye'll always be Abby t' me. Oi aint a child anymar either. Oi kept me promises Abby...did ye keep yers?" He asked raising both his eyebrows.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohh William." Jack called as he entered the Turners house.  
  
"Jack... is that you?" He heard a feminine voice call from upstairs.   
  
"Aye, tis me." Jack called up as Elizabeth walked down the stairs.   
  
"Will is out, as is Abigail. Where is Lucas?" She asked with a smile.   
  
"'e wanted t' wander far a bit, 'e'll be joinin us soon." Jack said taking off his captain's hat. "So 'ow ye been Elizabeth?" Jack asked as she lead the way to the parlor.   
  
"Oh things have been very relaxing. Nothing of too much interest. Abigail's grown quite a bit since the last time you saw her." Elizabeth said with a proud look in her eyes. "And how's things with you?" She asked positive that Jack had much better stories to tell.   
  
"Aye t'ings 'ave been same as narmal. Luke took t' th' life quite quickly...'es a fast learner 'e'll be cap'n soon enough." Jack said as he leaned back in the chair. Elizabeth looked confused for a moment.  
  
"Jack, you're not saying that you're going into retirement are you?" Elizabeth asked her eyes wide.  
  
"Aye...Oi'm gettin t' old far th' life. Luke'll make a fine Cap'n. 'e's already got th' respect a most a th' crew. Don' tell 'im though...I aint wantin 'im t' know yet." Jack said with a sad smile. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me a while, but *sigh* Catch up work really sucks! Anywho:  
  
Adsagsona-Thanks for reviewing...*sigh* Yes it is sad but Jack Sparrow will be retiring at some point during this story ;-)  
  
On with the story!:  
  
"I never made a promise." Abby said as she started to walk out of the alley.   
  
"Aye...but th' tears in yer eyes were enough of a promise far me." Luke said as he fallowed her. "Did ye no' miss me?" Luke asked matching her stride.   
  
"I didn't think about you." Abby said not noticing that Luke had halted in his stride a look of hurt in his blue eyes.   
  
"Aye Abby, s'pose it be too much t' ask ye t' t'ink 'bout a filthy pirate like me." Luke said before he seemed to disappear into the crowd of people leaving Abby standing there dumbfounded. She took a deep sigh and started to walk again, but going in a different direction then the way she'd been going before. 'Good going Abby.' She thought to herself as guilt started to seep in. She just told the best friend she'd ever had that she didn't give one wit about him, and she hadn't even meant it. She walked through back alleys and short cuts, going to a place she hadn't been in four years. She came upon a grassy hill, the figure of a man standing at the top of it.   
  
"Ahoy thar Matey!" She yelled up at him shading her eyes with one hand,  
  
Luke had come to the place where he and Abby used to play together. It was their sanctuary. He watched as the female figure came closer and couldn't help but smile at her words.   
  
"Aye, who goes there?" He called down to her.  
  
"Tis Abby th' red!" she called up, using her pirate name. "Permission t' come aboard?" She asked. When they were little and played pirates, they'd both come up with fearsome Pirate names. Abby was Abby the red, and Luke was Bloody Lucas Sparrow. Luke was the captain and Abby was the first mate.   
  
"Permission granted!" Luke called down as Abby walked up the hill.   
  
"Luke...I'm sorry about what I said before." She said sitting down. It probably would have been better if she didn't apologize and ended their friendship. She knew she was setting herself up for another heartbreak. Luke was a pirate...he'd be leaving the moment his father decided it was time to go. Then again she'd rather have her few precious memories of him, then have to live without him for the rest of her life.   
  
"Tis nothin ye need t' be apologizin 'bout." He said with a shrug as he sat down next to her. Luke couldn't help but look at her from the corners of his eyes. Abby had changed a lot since the last time he'd seen her. She'd become truly stunning.   
  
"So Luke...is being a pirate everything you thought it would be?" She asked looking off into the distance.   
  
"Aye...all tha' an' more." He said with a smile. "'Taint nothin like bein out on th' open sea, wind blowin 'gainst yer face. It's where Oi belong." He said leaning back and looking up at the sky. Luke sighed and looked at her once again. "So 'ows life been treatin ye?" He asked her as the wind blew his dark brown hair around. He had a few beads threaded in it and wore a red bandanna.  
  
"Life's been pretty good. I've made a lot of friends and..." She said frowning as she looked away. This sparked Luke's curiosity as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"An wha'? C'mon Abby... ye know ye can tell me anyt'in." He said in a reassuring voice. Abby sighed a deep sigh and looked back at Luke.  
  
"It's just that...well The Commodore's son had been trying to court me. I don't like him though...he's a...a wimp!" She said her voice sounding frustrated. Luke tried to hide the shock and anger in his eyes.   
  
"Well then...perhap' oi should go take care a this boy far ye." He said standing up about to march down the hill.  
  
"Luke, stop. Its not that big of a problem, father would never force me to marry someone I don't wish to be with." She said and smiled at him kindly. "Let's go home...mother will be dying to see you." She said as she started to pull Luke down with her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When d'ye s'pose we'll be leavin again?" Gibbs asked Anamaria as he looked out at the water.  
  
"Oi dunnah, depends on when Cap'n and 'is boy come back." She said with a sigh. They were to busy talking to notice the row boat that slowly approached carrying Pirates from a ship hidden behind a mountain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lucas!" Elizabeth said with delight as the boy walked into the room with Abigail at his side. "Oh my goodness you've grown so much!" She said pulling him into a hug.   
  
"'Ello Mrs. Turner." Luke said returning the hug. Elizabeth had been like a mother figure to him and he had to admit he'd missed having her around. Jack stood and made his way over to Abby who smiled up at him.   
  
"Hello Mr. Sparrow." She said with a sly grin.  
  
"Cap'n...Cap'n Sparrow...Lizzy ye told 'er t' do tha' didn' ye?" Jack said with a grin before pulling Abby into a hug. "'Ow ye been Abby? I ain't seen ye since ye were but 12 years old." he said his arm still around her shoulders.  
  
"I've been ok. And you?" She said politely   
  
"We've been sailin allover, many memories." Jack said with a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"So where be Mr.Turner?" Luke asked looking around. He still had the sword that Will had given him the day he left and he had to say, it was a fine sword.   
  
"He's at work right now, he should be back around dinner time." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Shall we retire to the parlor and catch up?" she asked motioning for them to fallow her. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Abigail, sweetheart could you please show Luke to his room?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yes mother. Goodnight father, _Captain_ Sparrow." She said with a smile. Luke nodded goodnight to the parents before he and Abby made their way upstairs. 

"Ye ne'er answer'd me question." Luke pointed out as they stopped in the hallway between their two doors. Luke was on the left and Abby was directly across from him. 

"Which question is that?" Abby asked leaning against her door.

"Did ye no' miss me." Luke asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course I missed you...I just tried not to think about you...it hurt too much." She said with a shrug. Luke nodded and took a hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling her into a hug quickly before releasing her and walking into his room. "Night Abby." He said with a grin.

"Night." Abby whispered, completely startled at the sudden embrace that was gone so quickly. Luke laughed and shut his door falling into bed, and passing out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Jack, what's so urgent?" Will asked raising his eyebrows at the pirate.

"Aye, I 'ave neglected t' infarm Luke, but we are bein' fallowed. I saw th' ship even though it did it's best t' 'ide. I t'ink they be commin aftar th' key." He said raising both eyebrows as Wills eyes widened. "Be on yer guard... I don' t'ink they know tha' we gave em away." He said as Will nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Aye, ten paces t' th' left." 

"Now what?" 

"We lock it up mate." 

"Cap'n, you sure 'bout this?"

"Aye Bootstrap, no one can pick a lock like this one." Captain Jack Sparrow said with a grin as he and Bootstrap Bill turner locked the chest and took the different parts of the key. 

"'Ow do ye know? They might get wise on us an' take th' key?" Bootstrap said with a look to the treasure.

"Aye, 'twould be a problem...what if...we wore em, let people KNOW we 'ave em, then give em away ta our kids.." Jack said, that sly look entering his dark brown eyes. 

"An' if we don' 'ave no kids?" Bootstrap said raising both eyebrows.

"Then ye keep it." He said simply with a shrug. 

"Jack...I'm not sure weather this is genius or insanity." Bootstrap said with a laugh as the two walked out of the cave. 


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Abby woke up and knocked on Luke's door to wake him up. To her surprise however he wasn't in there. She quickly ran down the stairs and stopped short when she saw Luke and Captain Sparrow already downstairs. Being that they lived their lives on a ship, they were used to waking up with the sun. 

"Marnin Abby." Luke said with a grin. His grin turned to a frown as Abby looked him up and down. He was dressed like usual, hair down, bandanna around hi head. A loose cream colored top with scarves tied around his neck, black pants, and boots. "Wha' are ye lookin at me like tha' far?" He asked cautiously before she grabbed his arm and tugged him up the stairs. She sat him down in a chair and went into her bathroom. "Abby, wha' are ye doin?" He asked as she came back out with a brush, scissors, and a ribbon. Luke shook his head. "Oh no. No, no, no yer not gonna be ternen me int' no land lubber!" He said jumping up from his seat.

"Luke, calm down, its just so that you dont get caught...this way, people will think you are visiting us as cousins or something." She said pushing him back down.

"Jus' don' ye be cuttin me 'air." He said simply folding his arms across his chest. Abby giggled and took out the bandana. It took a lot of brushing and a bit of cutting that Luke was unaware of. She finished and smiled at her work.

"There...better." She said with a nod as she pulled him up and showed him a mirror.

"Arg, I look like a lubber." He said with a shudder. 

"Abby!!" A maid from downstairs called making both Luke and Abby turn. 

"I'll be right back, dont you DARE try to change what I did." She said with a glare before making her way down the stairs. Luke counted to ten before he made his ways over to the stairs and listened in on the conversation.

"James! What are you doing here?" He heard Abby ask, her voice would have sounded pleased to anyone but Luke, he could tell it was fake. 

"I wanted to see if you would accompany me to the market." James said in a polite and snobbish tone that made Luke want to gag. He shook his head and stood, walking slowly down the stairs. 

"Oh see...well...this is very short notice an-" Abby started to make an excuse, but was interrupted by Luke who had just stepped off the last stair. 

"An she's goin t' th' docks wit me, t' look at th' ships." Luke said walking closer. One major difference between Jack and Luke was their walks. Luke walked steadily, with confidence at a slow pace, unless of course he was running, where Jack swayed on his feet, as if he were drunk all the time. "Ye can join us if ye like, mate, but ye'll need some diffren't clothes. The fine lady, 'as already promised 'er time t' me...savvy?" He said leaning against the wall. Luke looked a bit odd, his hair was done like most men that lived there, but his clothes were obviously of a pirate, and he'd neglected to take the kohl off his eyes.

"And who are you?" James asked looking at Luke as if he were a speck of dirt of a clean white shirt.

"I be Luke Spa-" Luke stopped as Abby nudged him in the ribs. 

"Yes, he's Luke, a childhood friend, he and his father are visiting us." Abby said with a smile. "Would you care to join us?" She asked politely, hoping he would say no. 

"I'm afraid I must decline, I dislike the docks...to many dirty seamen." James said with a shudder. "Perhaps another time. Farewell Abigail...pleasure to meet you Luke." James said giving a bow before departing. Luke was standing there trying his hardest to hold in his laughter, but the second the door closed he couldn't help it. 

"Oh Luke." Abby said slapping him playfully on the arm. Luke just laughed harder, tears welling in his eyes from laughing so hard. "It's not that funny!" She insisted her hands on her hips. 

"I'm sorry love....but it really is." He said trying to calm himself down. "Aye, that boy acts more like a barmaid then a man." He said shaking his head. Abby giggled and slapped his arm again. 

"You're too much Lucas Sparrow." She said with a sigh.

"Aye...I s'pose so. Ye must get dressed if ye wish t' go see me ship." He said with a wink.

"Not you're ship yet!" Abby yelled as she charged up the stairs, closely fallowed by Luke. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Father..." James said as he walked towards the Commodore.

"Yes son?" The man asked. He'd aged quite a bit over the years and looked rather frail. 

"When you told me about that Pirate Captain...the one that sails on the Black Pearl, what did you say his name was?" James asked innocently, taking out a dagger and looking it over.

"That was Jack Sparrow...possibly one of the worst pirates to walk this earth...or the best." the Commodore said nonchalantly. "Why do you ask?" He asked looking at James curiously. 

"Just curious." James said before he started to walk away his mind processing something. "Da...Jack Sparrow...did he have a son?" James asked as a last minute thought. 

"Yes...Lucas Sparrow, he's wanted almost as badly as his father." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 5

A/N I have decided that the two people who reviewed get presents! a whole big big box of cookies and a pic fo you're favorite POC charrie! :-D

Rambles: You rock! sorry, but you've reviewed twice so you get a pretty hat! I'm glad you like my story!

Pink Panther: I'm excited too!! I can't wait. I have to wait till Christmas tho...oh well! Merf I love this movie! Anywho, I'm so like ecstatic that people are enjoying my story!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Luke and Abby left the house and took off down the road, to busy teasing each other to notice the people hiding in the alleyway just to the side of the house. 

"Luke, where are we going exactly?" Abby asked as Luke pulled her through the crowded streets. 

"I'm takin ye t' The Black Pearl. Yer me prisoner." He said turning his head to the side and winking at her before he picked up the pace.

"I am not you're prisoner _MR. _Sparrow!" She said planting her feet firmly on the ground. 

"Aye I s'pose ye're right..." He said frowning and looking at her thoughtfully. They had reached the docks and a smile slowly decorated Luke's face as a mischievous look came to his blue eyes. He took a step closer to her and her eyes widened.

"Oh no...Luke I don't like that look!" She said as she started to run, being perused by Luke. He caught up to her easily and picked her up by the waist. He hoisted her onto his shoulder as he carried her like a sack of potatoes towards The Black Pearl. "Luke! You put me down now! I'll skin you alive the second I get a chance for this!" She yelled pounding on his pack, only making him laugh.

"No ye won' Abby...ye could ne'er do tha'." He said as he walked up the plank and onto the ship. He set her down and looked about the deck. 'where's the rest of the crew? They must be in town.' He thought to himself a slight frown gracing his chapped lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A scream echoed through the house causing both Will and Jack to jet out of their rooms. 

"Elizabeth." Will said as they both rushed down the stairs. The second their feet landed on the last step they found themselves completely surrounded. 

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow I presume?" asked a filthy looking pirate who seemed to be the leader. Elizabeth was being restrained by another pirate with a dagger to her neck. 

"Depends on who be askin." Jack said raising his eyebrows.

"I be Cap'n Buckthorn." The pirate said with a grin, showing his rotten and missing teeth. "An I be needin somthin' ye 'ave." He said nodding to his men as they knocked Will out and took a hold of Jack. Jack allowed them to take him, waiting for the opportune moment to fight back. "Take Turner too." He said to another man who picked up Will. The Pirate holding Elizabeth threw her to the wall, hearing a satisfying crack as he head hit the wall, knocking her out. 

"Now boys, was tha' really necessary?" He said, trying to mask the anger brewing inside of him. He got no answer as he was dragged to another ship.


End file.
